


The Ring Affect

by thatchicken_cf (Rainbow_star_tea)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/thatchicken_cf
Summary: “No.”Taeyong quirked up an eyebrow questioningly, stupid smirk still on his face.“Seriously Taeyong?! Why are you showing me this I have a boyfriend! You have a boyfriend! What on earth are you doing?!”“It's not for you Yuta, jeez I do remember Dongyoung as much as I think you’d have eaten him alive by now.”Taeyong is nervous about proposing, it doesn't quite go the way he planned.





	The Ring Affect

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay this is a mess but hopefully its a cute mess... although i cringe at my own work, i hope you enjoy! comments and kudos always welcome, so feel free to talk lol <3 <3 oh and sorry about the trash title lol

“Lee Taeyong! How dare you drop this on me!” Yuta screamed, running into Taeyongs way to clean office with the overwhelming scent of Febreze carrying a stack of files simply because Taeyong ‘liked to work old style.’ Taeyong didn’t even look up when Yuta slammed the files down onto his mahogany desk, face as bright red as a cherry about to explode. 

“I cannot believe, as your loyal friend, as your best friend, you drop all this shit to do on me! You have hundreds of people working under you, why do I as your faithful secretary, no as your servant secretary have to deal with all of this?” 

Taeyong never said a word as Yuta ranted at him, hand flying dangerously around as he yelled. Taeyong knew he would tire himself out soon and was waiting for the moment when Yuta thought it was no longer worth his pains. As Yuta slowly began to throw his arms around less and was gradually getting quieter, Taeyong could feel a small smile prick at the edge of his lips. Without looking up at a confused Yuta, who knew by now Taeyong usually would have shooed him away or told him to sit down at least, Taeyong leaned down to open the lowest draw in his desk pulling out a small box. Yuta peered over, his interest piqued to get a better look at the box. Slowly Taeyong opened it, staring at the contents for a moment before turning it towards Yuta. Yutas mouth dropped to the floor. A flush spread across his face, out of anger or embarrassment, neither knew. A smirk spread across Taeyong's face as he gestured towards the contents of the box. 

“What do you think?” Taeyong asked, watching Yuta carefully as he flicked his gaze back and forth from Taeyong to the box. Once he had in some capacity composed himself and shut his gaping (drooling) mouth he gave Taeyong a hard glare. 

“No.”

Taeyong quirked up an eyebrow questioningly, stupid smirk still on his face.

“Seriously Taeyong?! Why are you showing me this I have a boyfriend! You have a boyfriend! What on earth are you doing?!” 

“It's not for you Yuta, jeez I do remember Dongyoung as much as I think you’d have eaten him alive by now,” 

Yuta felt like hitting his boss. He really did. 

“It’s for Sicheng, obviously. What do you think?”  
Yuta leaned closer to examine it better, now over his initial shock, he was very proud of Taeyongs choice. 

“Fine quality, super expensive obviously and fine taste. He'll love it,” Yuta gave it his nod of approval moving back to look at a now almost scared Taeyong. In all the years Yuta had known the other, seen him freak out when he spilt Febreze all over his office carpet, or accidentally texting ‘love u my adorable babe <3<3’ on a group chat to their entire friend group or the time he joked about falling off the swing while he was on it and they were both a bit drunk then actually flung himself off and ended up kissing Yuta, yeah the Japanese man had seen it all, but never in his life had he seen Taeyong go fire truck red. Yuta looked at him in concern, noting how utterly hopeless he looked. 

“Good,” he spoke slightly quieter now, almost speaking through his teeth. “Because there’s no way I can take it back now.” He shut the box before putting it back in the draw. 

Yuta was confused now. He furrowed his eyebrows in slight befuddlement at the real question he needed to ask Taeyong, turning back to the stack of files on the others desk. 

“So, what has this got to do with dumping oh let’s say three days of work on me?” he asked, not particularly trying to hide the high levels of sarcasm. 

“I was going to take Sicheng,” he coughed awkwardly, the red that had previously been fading made a comeback turning the tips of his ears bright. “away, but ah,” Taeyong paused for a moment, considering whether he should tell Yuta what he had done.

“was?” Yuta pointed out, perpetually confused at Taeyongs antics.

When Taeyong heard the word, it seemed to click something in him, making his eyes blow wide before he collapsed into his arms, head almost smashing against the desk. 

Yuta was so tempted to hit him for making a fool of himself. 

Right then Taeyong began whining, like actually whining like a five-year-old who had their lolly pop take away from them. Yuta stared at him in shock for what seemed like infinity before someone buzzed the door button. Yuta thanked whatever entity was up there on Taeyongs behalf for the other having a soundproof office. After he threw one of the many folders at Taeyongs head and telling him to ‘sit up properly someone’s here!’ before putting on his best smile to go and meet with whoever was at the door. What he did not expect to find was Sicheng, biting nervously at his bottom lift, eyes shifting everywhere but inside the door that Yuta was currently squishing on himself in an attempt to save Taeyongs dignity in front of his boyfriend. 

“Sicheng-ie! What are you doing here?” Yuta tried to come off as if he wasn’t panicking, as his usual perfect confident self but the way Sicheng looked like he was about to break down had him nervous.

“I’m… here to see Taeyong hyung…” Sicheng took a deep breath in, trying to stand up a little straighter in an attempt to look older, (which Yuta actually found pretty funny considering the kids baby face.)

“Ahhhhhh,” 

“Yuta, I already know, let me in please?” Sicheng pleaded, strong stance wilting a bit, which didn’t help the crinkles in his suit.

“Know what?” Yuta laughed nervously, knowing that if he let Sicheng in now Taeyong would fire him. 

“Yuta.” Sicheng sighed, eyeing the other blankly.

Yuta shook his head once, which seemed to give Sicheng the excuse to lunge for the door, with barely enough time for Yuta to slam it shut, heaving a relieved sigh that he had done well today, and would not lose his job. Or maybe, he should reconsider. Just as soon as he had moved out of the way of the door, he could hear the click of it opening allowing a very annoyed Sicheng to burst in, making Yuta curse the fact that Sicheng, of course, knows the damn passcode!

Siceng took in a deep breath and headed straight towards Taeyongs desk. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Sicheng proclaimed, staring at the back of Taeyongs head, where he had his face pressed into the table. Taeyong visibly flinched, which Yuta would find in any other situation except Taeyong was getting up so he needed to get out of here.

Taeyong felt so stupid when he looked up at Sicheng's adoring glance that always made him felt at ease, regardless of the weird situation.

“I know, but I didn’t want to propose to you like that…”

“Then do it properly this time,”

Taeyong quickly grabbed the small box from the desk drawer, the second time today and made his way around to kneel in front of Sicheng. Sicheng was smiling down at him, doe eyes tucked into cute crescent moons when Taeyong opened the box.

“Dong Sicheng, for all the times that you have had to deal with my antics and Febreze habits, I love you like a once twenty-three-year-old loves eating Takoyaki, enjoying it more and more every day until one day they pass out from enjoying it too much.” Sicheng laughed fondly at the thought.

“We're talking about Yuta, right?”

“Of course,” Taeyong smiled back. “So, with all the time I want to spend with you, for now, and forever, will you give me the honour of marrying me?”

Sicheng nodded gleefully, quickly pulling Taeyong up before squishing them together in a bone-crushing hug. Taeyong let go first, in an effort to actually give Sicheng his ring, sliding it on slowly, before allowing Sicheng to put on his own as well. 

Sicheng gave him a quick peck before leaning in further to whisper something to Taeyong. “So, do we still get to go away for those three days?” 

Taeyong had never left his office faster in his life. 

~ A Day Later: ~

Taeyong and Sicheng were enjoying strolling down the beach, bare feet sinking into the warm sand on the almost empty beach. Occasionally they would accidentally walk into the water since they were barely paying attention to anything other than each other, causing Taeyong to shriek, despite him claiming that he was ‘tsundre, all tsundre’. They had stopped walking aimlessly at some point when they spotted an ice cream parlour, leaving Sicheng to drag Taeyong along. Sicheng quickly paid for two cones of ice cream, happy that he was going to have the sweet treat. He went to go sit back down with the other who had decided to take up a secluded booth in the corner. 

“here you go Taeyongie hyung, you’re the only won for me,” Sicheng smiled cheekily as he handed the other the few 1000 won notes. Taeyong rolled his eyes, but still had a fond smile on his face.

“Why are you so cheesy?” he asked, ruffling Sichengs hair as he sat down.

“Ew, no hyung not with the ice cream,”

“What even are you oh my god,” Taeyong cringed,

“Your sap, hyung your sap,” Sicheng laughed, throwing his head back in a way that Taeyong couldn’t help but love.

“Not tree sap then?” Sicheng gasped at Taeyong's reply staring at the other in amused shock.

“I thought you were ‘tsundre,’ hyung,”

“I am! ~” Taeyong whined, only stopping when someone came over and gave them their ice cream. 

They were preparing to start their ice cream, Sicheng eying his hungrily when both their phones pinged. Loudly. Taeyong checked his first, sighing loudly when he saw the sender. 

“I thought I told Yuta no work calls while I’m away,” he huffed, prepared to melt into the seat so that he’d never have to see Yuta or his responsibilities again.

“No hyung, Yuta sent me something too,” Sicheng looked intently at the screen, showing Taeyong the video link from Yuta before pressing play. 

There was a fuzzy video from the security camera in Taeyongs office, showing Sicheng swinging the door open as Taeyong had been showing Yuta the ring, staring at it so hard that the door had hit him. Sicheng winced at the memory. Then it showed Taeyong staring at Sicheng before the other left, only to have Taeyong whine pitifully for maybe three minutes. 

Sicheng laughed fondly at the video while Taeyong went back to hiding his face, ignoring the ping from his phone again.

“Hyung,” Sicheng laughed as he read the message on Taeyongs phone. “Yuta hyung texted you ‘hope you’re enjoying your holiday~~~ I’ve already shown everyone on this floor the video, have fun~~~’”

Taeyong made a desperate grab for his phone, barely avoiding to knock over the ice cream stand. Quickly he typed in his password and opened his messages in an attempt to stop Yuta from embarrassing him further. 

Febreezy Boss; wtf yuta take it downnnnnnn  
Annoying takoyaki; no work communication while youre away boss… byee  
Annoying takoyaki left the chat

Sicheng gave his boyfriend a quick peck in an effort to take his thoughts away from the way Yuta was (probably) laughing evilly right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing ill write so don't expect much from me hehehehe hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading (or even making it to the end)


End file.
